


Deleted Scenes from Madness Is Like Gravity

by kelseycurtis



Series: Gotham Series (Emerald X The Valeska Twins) [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Desk Sex, Drugs, F/M, Hospitals, I dont know how many parts this will have, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Edward Nygma, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A couple short deleted scenes from my second Gotham fic Madness is Like Gravity. A lot of them are in Edward Nygma's P.O.V





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set during chapter 2, the scene where Ed offers to take Emerald home because 'she isn't feeling well'

Edwards P.O.V

I made my way upstairs to check on Emerald. It was obvious she wasn't really feeling sick, she just thought acting like it would get me away from her. Now it was just the two of us alone in the manor, Oswald wouldn’t be back for at least an hour or two. I reached the top of the stairs and heard a soft sigh from her bedroom. I smiled to myself and crept closer, noticing the door was open a crack and it was enough to let me see inside.

Emerald was on the bed, her skirt bunched up around her hips, her panties around her right ankle and her fingers teasing her clit. Suddenly these suit pants were awfully tight. Emeralds eyes were shut tight as she rubbed her clit slowly and teasingly enough that her hips would buck into her touch. I’m sure I could get her to do that for me. Maybe I’d tie her to the bed and see just how many times I could make her cum before she begged me to stop.

Oh, I had tonnes of fantasies on what I wanted to do to that goddess that was currently writhing on her bed because of me. I wanted all of her for myself. It was so tempting to go inside and fill her with my cock, make her moan and scream my name. I wonder how much more it would take before she finally caved for me and let me please her. Emerald let out a moan as she continued to circle her clit. From here I could see how wet she was and the thought of tasting her made my mouth water. 

I began stroking myself through my suit pants, my breathing getting heavier. Emerald slipped two fingers lower and pushed them inside, moaning louder at the new contact. I had to restrain myself from going inside, no matter how bad I needed to feel her tight, wet walls wrapped around my cock. I wonder if she knew I was outside, listening and watching. I loosened my suit pants, needing more. I knew my hand wouldn't be enough but for now it was all I had. 

I slipped my hand past my boxers, grabbing myself and starting to rub. I let out a huff, determined to keep quiet. Emerald was rolling her hips against her fingers and I held back a groan. If it were possible she'd just made me harder. Pre-come was leaking from my head already, I used my thumb to spread it over the head of my cock. My hips twitched at the feeling, God I needed so much more. I imagined Emerald on her knees for me, her pretty red lips wrapped around my cock. 

I sped up my pace, twisting my wrist as I reached the head. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet, not that I think Emerald would hear me with how she was moaning now. She was close and I couldn’t miss the final part. Emerald had her head thrown back, her back arching off the bed as her chest heaved. Her fingers were making obscene wet sounds every time she moved them now. Her other hand was stimulating her clit, making her whine. It seemed the closer she got the closer I got

Finally, Emeralds orgasm crested as she let out a loud cry of my name. I came right there and then, using my free hand to muffle my loud groans. The fact she'd been touching herself over me only made my own orgasm more intense. I wanted to save the way she'd moaned my name like a brain audio file. Something I could listen to on repeat. Emerald lay there panting, staring up at the ceiling. I wanted to clean her fingers, clean her soaked little hole with my tongue. 

My own cum coated my hand and my lower stomach. I needed to clean up before she noticed I was out here. I removed my hand from my boxers and quickly headed to my own room where I cleaned up.


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set after chapter 15 but before chapter 16 so a few events that Emerald missed whilst she was in a coma. Edwards P.O.V

Edward’s P.O.V

I hesitated outside the door to her room. I knew she would still be sleeping, she slept a lot most days. I silently entered, carrying a large bunch of flowers. Roses were her favourite. Of course, as I had suspected she was asleep, her body still and hooked up to breathing apparatus once more. That meant she’d had another bad night and the damn doctor hadn’t bothered calling me or Zsasz to let us know. I sighed, it was my fault she was here in the first place. If I’d just been faster, I might have been able to stop Jerome from hurting her. I glared at the single white rose and ‘get well soon’ card that sat by her bed. He’d managed to slip in here with it when I had been asleep on the night it happened. I still remember the way my heart broke when she awoke and forgave him instantly all because of this pathetic gesture. 

Emerald deserved better than that clown. Thankfully after a night of him running rampid in Gotham he had been sent to Arkham where he belonged. I hoped he would rot, that he would never feel the sun on his skin again, never see Emerald again. I put the roses down on her bedside table and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. I sat down in the empty chair next to her bed and rubbed my eyes. I thought getting rid of Oswald would make me feel better for what he had done, everyone had been on my side. Barbara, Tabitha and Butch even after what I did to them and even Emerald had played a role in his downfall. I still remember how angry she had been when I told her Oswald had murdered Isabella, how supportive she had been as if she would do anything I asked her to. I wonder if she had been like that with Jerome? Maybe that’s why he was trying to make amends with her, because he knew he could use that to his advantage, a lap dog to do his every bidding. 

I patted my pockets, panicking a little as the pocket they were usually in was empty. I found the small box in the inner pocket of my green suit jacket. I produced the small tin box and flipped the lid open. I still had a fair supply of the home-made hallucinogens but if I kept popping them like mints I’d need to make more soon. I chose one and dry swallowed it. I returned the box to its pocket and waited for the pill to take effect. After ten minutes of silence the door slowly creaked open to reveal a wet, pale Oswald who was carrying a bunch of dead flowers. He limped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He had tracked water and blood into the room already. 

Oswald leant against the wall after putting the flowers down at the end of her bed and folded his arms across his chest.   
“I don’t think she’s going to wake up, you’re wasting your time sitting here with her all mopey and depressed. It’s like Isabelle all over again,” he smirked, deliberately getting her name wrong once more.   
“She’ll wake up. Emeralds stronger than she looks, you of all people should know that.”  
“Edward her psycho dead boyfriend pushed her out a window from the second floor of a building. Her spine’s broken, ribs shattered and those hips you like so much are fucked. You’re lucky her skull didn’t smash open like a watermelon.”  
“She’ll recover.”  
Oswald rolled his eyes, picking a piece of seaweed off his shoulder with a look of disgust. I hated him for what he had done but he’d made me who I was today, made me realise my full potential. 

“Don’t you get bored? Sat here all day next to a soon to be corpse? If I were you I would have gotten rid of that freak by now,” Oswald continued to taunt.   
“I tried that.”  
“And?”  
“Your old pal Detective Gordon got in the way.”  
“You couldn’t even kill him, let alone get to her in time to prevent this. What use are you? She’ll go running right back to him when she can…if she can.”  
“I never dismissed her claims of being stalked like you did Oswald. I was there for her throughout all that.”  
“And yet her pancaked faced boyfriend was the one who actually got rid of her stalker for her…after he tried to kill her but that’s beside the point. You can’t do anything for her. Your history with women is shaping up to be a tragic one.”

I guess he wasn't wrong. Although he was completely to blame for one of them.   
“Maybe if you hadn't have killed Isabella things would have been fine,” I snapped.  
“For you maybe. Then again it was clear you were only thinking of yourself. Stringing poor Emerald along until you found someone better. Sounds like something Jerome would do.”  
“I am nothing like him! I'd never hurt her.”  
“But you did hurt her. You made her think she wasn't good enough, wasn't smart enough or pretty enough. And now your hanging around ready to pick up the pieces and be her shoulder to cry on. Your just scared of being alone.”

Was I scared of being alone? I glanced at Oswald who was smirking as his words sunk in. I wanted to deny it and tell him he was wrong. I clenched my fist, I guess he was right.  
“Why else would I be here? I’m dead Edward, you killed me. Yet you still have me hanging around because your scared of how lonely you'll be. It's pathetic!” Oswald rambled.  
Back at the GCPD I preferred my own company so why had things changed so much? Why was I desperate for company? Because the last time someone got too close I hurt them. I squeezed the life from her, coerced her to be in a relationship with me. But with Emerald and Oswald things had felt...natural. And of course, I'd had to ruin that too.


End file.
